


The Worst Mistake He Could Make

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: What Doesn't Kill You [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble written for a prompt at Open On Sunday: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Worst Mistake He Could Make

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for a prompt at Open On Sunday: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

He’d follow Darla anywhere, even into a dark alley, even when he knew he shouldn’t shut his eyes, even when he knew he should run like Hell.

He didn’t think twice when she led him to the dark-haired gypsy girl. He even grinned at the threats. “My tribe will hunt you down, demon, and curse you. The fires of Hell will lick your skin for all eternity.”

“You are too stupid to live. Don’t you know I’m already cursed?”

He’d follow Darla anywhere, even in to the worst mistake he could make. What kills you makes you stronger, not smarter.


End file.
